


Got Your Six

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Series: Alexander the Great [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Closeted Character, Coming Out, DADT, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Soldier!Alec, Soldier!Jace, Sort Of, no one dies, warning for brief non-explicit violence at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: aka "5 times Jace Wayland thought Magnus was 'Maggie' and 1 time he found out the truth"





	Got Your Six

1\. Kunar province, March 2005

Jace Wayland leaned over to the two men to his right and, in his piss poor impression of a whisper, asked, “Why do you guys think the cap is so happy all of a sudden? We could die at any time but he keeps getting this dumbass smile on his face. It’s starting to scare me.”  
Raj shot a quick look at his captain before glancing back at Jace. “Didn’t he get married? Probably thinking about the good long fuck his wife gave him before he left.”  
Jace let out a short laugh. “You been living under a rock? He left her at the altar. Can’t imagine why, that broad was bangin’.”  
“Sex’ll be the last thing on your mind when we end up in a PoW camp because you were too distracted by your captain’s love life to watch your six,” Alec whispered harshly at the two men, glancing over his shoulder before adjusting the rifle he laid next to.  
“Oh come on Cap, we’ve been up here for days and there hasn’t been any activity. I think your intel was shit.”  
“We’re staying until something happens or command calls us back. Lie down, someone from below can see you when you’re sitting like that.”  
Jace groaned, adjusting his position. “Can you at least tell us why?”  
Alec shot Jace a disbelieving look. “Are you kidding me? Do you want me to possibly endanger a village full of civilians because you guys are bored?  
“What? No, tell us why you’re smiling like that.”  
“If I do will you shut the fuck up?”  
“Cross my heart and hope to d- never mind that part, yeah, promise.”  
“I met someone.”  
“Damn, so quick after your wedding fail?” Alec glared at Jace and he held his hands up in surrender. “What’s she like?”  
“I thought you said you’d shut up if I told you why I was happy.”  
“Well, yeah, but now I’m curious.”  
Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you’re not actually my brother does it count as fratricide if I kill you?”  
“Come on, Cap,” Jace whined, “Just tell me her name and I’ll shut up.”  
Alec rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw for a brief second. “Her name’s Maggie. Satisfied?”  
“You’re telling me everything about her later.”

 

2\. Wheeler-Sack Army Airfield, November 2005

Jace was stretched out by the wall of the terminal when Alec dropped his pack next to his head and slid to a sitting position against the wall, a grin threatening to break out on his face. Jace turned his head at the movement, opening one eye to look at Alec.  
“Hm. Someone’s happy.”  
“Someone else is nosy.”  
“Part of my job.” Jace pushed himself up to sit next to Alec. “So what happened?”  
Alec let himself smile fully and leaned his head against the wall. “Maggie loves me.”  
Jace barked out a laugh. “Oh my God, you’re like a schoolgirl with a crush.”  
“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it. Player.”  
Jace winced in an over-exaggerated manner. “Ouch. Point taken, lover-boy. So, was it romantic? Candle lit dinner under the stars?”  
Alec raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jace. “It’s November. We live in Manhattan.”  
“And?”  
“It wasn’t under the stars. And it wasn’t over dinner, either.”  
“Then what happened?”  
“It was late. I was at her place and, you know one thing leads to another-”  
“You had sex.”  
“Yes, can I finish?” Jace opened his mouth to say something in response but Alec punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t even try.”  
“Alright. Carry on.”  
“Anyways, it was late, I was leaving in the morning and I was...I needed her to know that I love her, even if she didn’t love me back because I might not get the chance to say it to her again and, well, she loves me too.”  
Jace smiled, a real smile and not the shit-eating grin Alec was used to, and clapped Alec on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you man. Really am, that’s- you deserve this, and I’m glad you found it.”  
Alec smiled back, though there was something reserved, something sad laced into it. “Thanks, brother.”

3\. Kuwait, August 2008

Alec slumped next to Jace, staring ahead vacantly, seemingly unaware of the man sitting next to him.  
“Damn. Who pissed in your near-beer?”  
Alec started, hand going for the knife in his boot before he registered who’d spoken and relaxed, resuming his dejected position at the table. “Oh. Hey.”  
“Hey, man, what’s wrong?”  
A few moments of silence passed, during which Alec continued to stare ahead, chewing on the inside of his lip. “Maggie’s dad is dying and I-I’m stuck here. Can’t fucking do anything for her but offer useless condolences over a phone call with a shitty connection.”  
“Oh. God, Alec, I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t. I’m not- I’m not the one losing someone, and I should be doing more to help, I should be able to do more that’s the whole point of a relationship, we’re supposed to support each other through the shitty things in life and I can’t do that when I’m sitting in a mess hall in fucking Kuwait bitching to my best friend and Maggie’s in fucking Akron, Ohio watching her dad die.”  
Jace swallowed and leaned back ever so slightly. “Alec, it’s not your fault. You’re doing your job, I’m sure Maggie understands that.”  
“She shouldn’t have to!” Alec yelled, slamming a hand on the table and attracting the wary attention of a few soldiers scattered around the room. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and muttering out an apology. “She should have someone she can lean on, Jace, she shouldn’t have to understand that I can’t be there. It’s not fair to her.”  
Jace was quiet for a few seconds, then, “I know. I know it’s not fair, Alec. But it’s also not fair for you to beat yourself up over a situation you can’t control. Maggie wouldn’t want that. And it’s not safe for you to be so distracted by your emotions here. You can feel them, but let it happen when we’re on the plane home. Scream and throw things when you get back to your apartment. But you can’t feel here. It’s not good for anyone.”  
After a long moment, Alec looked over at Jace and took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the door.

 

4\. Kandahar, January 2010

Jace sat down next to where Alec was perched, clapping him on the shoulder. “So, buddy, think you could help me out with something?”  
“What the fuck did you do, Wayland.”  
“I just- hey, what do you think I did?”  
“Just tell me what you did.”  
Jace snorted, “Jesus, Alec, I’m just having girl problems. No need to get your panties in a twist.”  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “You’re always having girl problems, Jace.”  
“Yeah but it’s that new lieutenant, Fray. You know her?” Jace cleared his throat awkwardly at Alec’s dry glare. “Course you know her. Anyways, she does something to me, you know? And I need your advice.”  
“Yeah, I don’t know how to screw someone in the desert without getting sand in your ass.”  
“Fuck you, that’s not what I was gonna ask. I wanted to know how you asked Maggie out. You guys have been together for a while, I figure you must have done something right.”  
“Yeah. For starters, I didn’t earn myself a reputation as a player in every bar within a ten-mile radius of my home.”  
“Seriously, Alec?”  
Alec chewed his lip absently. “Alright, you really want my advice?”  
“Yes. Please.”  
“You have to find a way to be content with being friends. I don’t care what part of you she makes all tingly.” Alec punctuated this with a wiggle of his fingers at Jace’s lower half. “If you can’t be her friend then nothing else is gonna happen between you. You have a terrible track record with that.”  
“Is that how you started with Maggie?”  
Alec got a small, private smile on his face and let out a little laugh. “No, but you don’t have the kind of clean slate we did. Just be her friend, Jace. If it develops from there, it develops from there.”

5\. Kabul, January 2011

Jace stopped short at the entrance to the barracks’ supply closet when he saw Alec inside, leaning against a wire rack with a letter in hand and a soft smile on his lips. It felt wrong to stay standing at the door, just out of sight, like Jace was invading on something personal and private, but he’d never seen Alec look so utterly... human before. Even if he’d wanted to leave, there was something about the image in front of him that rooted Jace to the spot. As he watched, Alec folded away the letter and took his phone out of one of the pockets in his uniform, dialing quickly and holding it up to his ear.  
“Hey, babe… Yeah, yeah I got it. You know our anniversary was last month, right?… Hah, yeah I blame them for most of my problems… No, it’s perfect, I love it. How do you pronounce that, by the way?... Yes, I just want to hear you say it to me, you got me… It sounds so beautiful coming from you… I know, I miss you too… god, if I did that the guys wouldn’t shut up about it, start asking me when we’re gonna get married again, no I put it on my dog tags…” Alec’s face dimmed slightly and he leaned his head back against the rack. “I know, honey. I wish I could tell them too. Fuck, I really hate this sometimes… I’ve never regretted it for a damn second and you know that, Mag-” Jace must have accidentally moved into Alec’s field of vision because he cut himself off and looked out at the door, making eye contact with the other man. “Babe I have to go, I’m sorry… No, nothing like that... I’m fine, don’t worry. I’ll call you back, I promise… I love you too.” Alec shoved his phone back in his pocket and stalked past Jace. “I’ll be sure to have my private conversations in the middle of mess next time, Lieutenant. I can talk louder too if you want.”  
“Alec, I didn’t-”  
“Save it.”

+1. Kabul, July 2011/ Fort Drum MEDDAC, July 2011

 

One second Alec was laughing, Maia having made a stinging remark about Jace that left the blonde red-faced with indignation. The next, his entire world was filled with searing white light, blood-chilling screams, and excruciating pain, which lasted only a second before everything was plunged into darkness.  
\---

It had been a day and a half since the Humvee Alec had been in hit a roadside bomb and he hadn’t woken up yet. Maryse told Magnus about the accident, picked him up at the airport to drive him to Fort Drum, got him in to see Alec without having to reveal anything about their relationship. Now all they could do was wait. They’d been sitting at his bedside for two hours when Maryse stood abruptly, muttering something about coffee and walking briskly from the room with a muffled sniff. Magnus watched her go with bloodshot eyes before turning back to Alec, reaching out to take the other man’s hand in his own and let out a shaking, forlorn sigh. “I can’t- you can’t leave me like this, Alexander. I don’t fucking know how to live without you anymore, you- please, please don’t leave.” Magnus swallowed harshly and reached out with his free hand to brush the sweat-drenched hair away from Alec’s forehead. “I wouldn’t know how to go on if you died,” he whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead. He lingered, studying Alec’s face and trying not to cry when Alec’s eyes slowly opened, staring into Magnus’ with confusion.  
“Magnus? What-” Alec cut himself off, swallowing and wincing in pain. “What happened?”  
“Doesn’t matter right now. How are you feeling?” Magnus sat back in his chair, running his thumb across Alec’s knuckles.  
“It’s- hot. Hard to breathe.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna find the doctor, okay, honey? I’ll be right back. I promise.”  
\---  
When Magnus returned to the hospital room another man was sitting beside Alec, laughing at something. Catching Magnus’ eye, a soft smile crossed Alec’s face and he gave a small nod and straightened his back. “Hey, Jace, I want you to meet someone.” He held a hand out toward Magnus, who crossed the room and, taking Alec’s hand, stared resolutely at Jace. “Jace, this is my,” Alec paused uncertainly, as if looking for the right word, then laughed quietly to himself. “Magnus is my partner.”  
Jace looked up at Magnus, a strange expression on his face, then shook his head briefly and stood, extending his hand for Magnus to shake. “Hey. Lieutenant Jace Wayland. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know there's a word specifically meaning "a secret or illicit love affair or lover"? because I didn't.  
> If you liked it drop a kudos, if you really liked it comments make my day. (seriously, even if it's just 'nice'. I crave validation.)  
> Anyways, hmu on [Tumblr](bi-izzylightwood.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk about Shadowhunters/Malec or pretty girls.


End file.
